


Mamma Mia - ABBA

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Listening To Music with Harry and Draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Harry walks into his living room to find a very annoyed flatmate





	Mamma Mia - ABBA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [untilourapathy (gwendolen_lotte)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolen_lotte/gifts).



> Gwen, you are wonderful.
> 
> unbetad, sorry for mistakes.

Harry walks into the living room to find his flatmate staring at the CD player frowning. He grins, coming to stand next to Draco, the music bouncing through him and forcing him to tap his foot. He’s not a huge ABBA fan, the CD was probably left in there by Ginny after their last party, but when it’s on he can’t help it. It’s just so happy. Although… Draco is frowning.

“I thought you like ABBA?” Harry asks, grinning as Draco turns and scowls at him.

“I do,” he snaps, turning back to the CD player and staring at it, offering no other explanation. Harry crosses his arms, his cheeks aching. Draco is hilarious when he’s annoyed. He gets all twitchy, and his nostrils flare, and he gets this soft pink flush up his neck. And then Harry has to figure out why Draco is annoyed and when he finally figures it out he can help. And then Draco gets this look… this wonderful clear look like he hadn’t realised he was annoyed, but everything is ok now. 

“Right… I forgot Money, Money, Money is your favourite song,” Harry chuckles and Draco’s frown deepens, his eyes still stuck on the CD player. Harry sighs, looking where Draco is to see what he’s missing. The player is on, the display a pleasing green and the disc spinning visibly through the top. There’s a case balanced on top, which Harry guesses is annoying to Draco’s sense of order, but not unusual. Harry always leaves the cases open on top of the player. Harry reaches over, closing the lid, intending to put it back. And then the cause of the frown becomes obvious. The case is for Fleetwood Mac. Not ABBA. “Um… where’s the disk for Fleetwood?”

“In the case for Adele.”

Oh. “And the CD for Adele?”

“In the case for Guns N’ Roses.”

Harry has a very bad feeling about what’s coming next, but he has to ask. “And Guns N’ roses is…?”

“I don’t fucking know! All the CDs are mixed up,” Draco growls, waving his hands at the two ceiling to floor shelves filled with CDs. Shit. That’s probably Harry’s fault. He has a habit of just putting the disk into whichever case is closest. And knowing Draco, he probably went to try and listen to Fleetwood Mac after a long day at work and ended up with ABBA instead. ABBA, a band he only listens to when very drunk. Harry swallows, running his fingers through his hair and shuffling from one foot to the other.

“I’ll fix this. You go read in your room, and I will fix this,” he mumbles. Draco sends him a glare, but the flush is disappearing and his eyes are softening.

“No… you go get me a large glass of whiskey and I will fix this.” Draco gestures to the door. “But don’t think I’m not expecting company whilst I do.” Harry laughs, clapping Draco lightly on the shoulder and leaving the room to the sound of ABBA and over a hundred CD cases being Levitated around their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
